


Birthday Sex

by keygasmic



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keygasmic/pseuds/keygasmic
Summary: Sungmin and Kyuhyun realize the girls locker room is empty.





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 20/06/2010

“The locker room is empty.”   
  
“So it is.”   
  
“Wanna fuck?”   
  
“Hell yeah!”   
  
  
  
Kyuhyun pressed Sungmin up against the wall, his legs slipping between hers. He pressed his lips to her neck, tongue flicking out over the smooth flesh. “You’re such a fucking slut.” He hissed, feeling Sungmin tremble against him. “Fucking slut.” He repeated, fingers gripping Sungmin's hips tightly.   
  
Sungmin tilted her head back, lips parting in a silent moan as Kyuhyun rocked his hips against her. “You like that, don’t you?” he said, “You like it when I call you a slut. Slut.” He breathed, teeth sinking into her neck.   
  
“Kyuhyun-ah…” she whined, eyes fluttering shut. Kyuhyun teeth drew back and his lips locked around the tender spot, tongue flicking back and forth. He groaned and pulled her harder against him, letting his need rub firmly against her crotch.   
  
Kyuhyun felt Sungmin's panties dampen, her breathing becoming labored. “Kyu-yah… please…” she whimpered, rocking her hips against him almost desperately. Kyuhyun smirked and nipped at her jaw this time, “What do you want whore?”   
  
The breathy moan that was puffed against his neck, made his skin break out in goose-bumps, “S-slut, fuck…” he rocked harder against her, lips connecting with hers, teeth clashing in his haste. Sungmin moaned into the kiss, her fingers moving up to tangle in her hair, “Fucking slut.” Sungmin's grip tightened.   
  
Kyuhyun's hands glided down her front, one moving to grip her thigh and hold it up against his waist, the other trailing down to the hem of her panties. Slowly, he pushed the offending material down and moved his hand inside, fingers running up the folds of her pussy.   
  
Sungmin trembled against him once again, nail sinking into Kyuhyun's scalp, “Kyu…” she panted, drawing his head back. When their eyes locked, she leant forward and ran her tongue over his bottom lip, “Kyu, fuck me.” She demanded, lips brushing his with every word.   
  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you, whore.” Kyuhyun hiked up her other leg, so she was pinned against the wall, Sungmin's tartan skirt hitching up at her waist, “‘sure, you’re ready for me?” he chuckled, but before she could answer he cut her off, “Of course you are slut. You’re always ready for a good fuck.” With that he thrust into Sungmin, knocking the wind clear out of her, he grinned against her chin.   
  
Sungmin panted lightly, head tinting back to rest against the wall, small gasps and whines flittered past her lips with every thrust Kyuhyun made into her. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” He swore, “How can you be so fucking tight?!”   
  
“Anything for you baby…” she grinned, eyes remaining shut as Kyuhyun continued his relentless thrusting. One particular thrust had Sungmin arching back off the wall, loud cry ripping from her throat, Kyuhyun smirked and pressed her harder against the wall, hips rocking feverishly against her.   
  
Kyuhyun pushed in as deep as he could, lips finding Sungmin's yet again, “Fuck… slut, fuck!” he cried, hips slapping harder and harder against Sungmin's. “Fuck.”   
  
Sungmin rocked against him, meeting him in the middle, their kiss becoming sloppy, “Fuck! Harder!” she punctuated it with a sharp rut against him. Kyuhyun complied, slamming her harder into the wall, Sungmin's heels dug into his lower back, her nails clawing that little bit harder.   
  
Suddenly, Sungmin rose up against him, her eyes wide, a sharp cry slipped through her lips, as she tightened around Kyuhyun, “Fuck!” she slackened in his arms, legs loosening their grip around his waist. Kyuhyun's fingers dug into her skin, bruises forming at the force. With one final sharp thrust, he came, his seed spilling into the condom.   
  
Kyuhyun fell forward, face burying into Sungmin's collar, “…fuck.”   
  
“Indeed.” She breathed, eyes not opening. Her chest rose and fell as she fought to catch her breath, “We should probably get out of here before someone comes in…” she suggested half heartedly, not really wanting Kyuhyun to move from inside her.   
  
Kyuhyun's laughter was puffed lazily against her neck, “Pfft, move. That’s a good one.” He chuckled against the love bite he’d made moments before. Arms winding around Sungmin's waist, “If someone comes in, which they won’t, we’ll just tell them I fell.”   
  
Sungmin snorted, “You fell and conveniently landed between my legs in the girl’s locker room. Ha! That’s a good one.” She mocked, head tilting to the side. Softly she pressed her lips to the side of his face, “We should do this all the time…” she commented, lips resting against the space she’d just kissed.   
  
“No.” he stepped back, easing her off of him and to the floor, “I don’t think my arms can handle too much of that,”   
  
“I’m not that fat!” Sungmin squeaked, eyes wide. When she got no response, she let out a sharp, “Kyuhyun!”   
  
Kyuhyun turned around from where he was next to his bag, “I know you’re not. I’m just teasing,” he grinned, walking over to help the other up. “Shall we continue this at yours?”   
  
Sungmin leant forward and pressed her lips to his, “Definitely.”


End file.
